


Flowers at Dawn

by callmejustzero



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Akatsuki AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Beating, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Deidara needs a hug, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First chapters aren’t that bad, Heavy Angst, Hidan is a dick, Hidan likes bdsm, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, ItaDei - Freeform, Itachi is a rich bitch, Itachi tries to be a dick, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain is a psycho, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Sick Itachi, Slut Shaming, Starvation, Swearing, Tobi acts like a child but is an adult, You Have Been Warned, and so sick, brothel, hurt deidara, i warned you, it's really heavy, it's so gay, really bad things happen here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejustzero/pseuds/callmejustzero
Summary: Deidara is a nineteen years old male prostitute who, along with his father and his friends, lives on the street. He can do nothing but selling his body. For years he's been abused and his dreams destroyed one by one. One day he finds out about Akatsuki - an exclusive brothel for homosexual men lead by the men named Pain. Since then, he do everything he can to become worthy of working there as he believes it can be his escape and a chance to start a new life.





	1. Prologue - Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters apearing in this fic.
> 
> \- English is not my native language, I'm still learning. If you see any mistakes, please correct me (but please be nice too cause I’m trying).
> 
> \- At the beginning the whole plot was a joke I made with my friend, although it turned out to be pretty serious. Sexual abuse and abuse in general is NOT a joke. 
> 
> \- I really do not know much about gay love or prostitution and some things will be SO unrealistic so don't scream at me. Also, I’m using dollars as a currency cause it’s just easier for me.  
> That's it. Enjoy.

Pain.  
From as long as he could remember his life has always been full of pain. That was the reason why, when he heard that his life chance to get away has taken the word as a nickname, he laughed, loudly and hoarsely. It wasn’t a joyful laugh or even an expression of defiance. The world he lived in and it’s cruel ironies stopped laughing him a long time ago. He wouldn’t dare to mock it, afraid it will, once again, get revenge. This laugh, unchecked and involuntary was suppressed as quickly as it came out of his mouth, similarly to the idea that he denied practically in the moment, in which it appeared in his brain. An idea connected to the stories of so called Akatsuki, mockingly told by people living around him. The idea he couldn’t believe in, in fear of losing before he even started working on it, of being called a fool by his own mind for simply trusting in such unrealistic dreams. 

What was Akatsuki? 

Not a secret organisation. Not a gang of saviors nor a sect believing in a mad plan of bringing peace back to the corrupted world. His hope has been placed somewhere else. Akatsuki was, in particular, an exclusive brothel for homosexual men.

And who was he?

Not one of those beautiful, rich boys never having enough, looking for sponsors, wanting to earn money for all of their whims. Not an artist, even if he tried really hard. Not a talented pole dancer wishing to be well paid and admired. Deidara was a slut. A cheap, dirty, homeless slut, who’s body has been in pssesion of more men than many people would meet in their lifetimes. Who’s been used by his father’s homeless friends from when he was twelve. Who spent most of his life in pain and humiliation and who finally, in the age of nineteen decided to take his life in his own hands.

That night, he put on his torn jacket, brushed his long hair, which hasn’t been cut from years, trying to look the best he could. He slipped out of the abandoned building he currently lived in and ran. To the place, he knew about from the story told by one of his so called clients during their rough, drunken night. It’s been about two years earlier but getting in to the Akatsuki was not an easy task. Deidara had to save every cent for an entrance fee, which costed no less than one hundred dollars. There were times when he hadn’t eaten anything for days just to get closer to his dream. He’s been selling himself to the men accidental met on the street even if they, in return for his complete devotion, were always leaving him with a pitiful amount of money. Although he didn’t give up. He strived to achieve his goal, so unrealistic and distant. To join the Akatsuki and disappear. Dissapear from his current life, rent his own four walls and try to forget. He knew he’ll never be able to live a normal life. He couldn’t do anything except selling his body. Both of his parents were already homeless when he was born and nobody from the outside world knew he existed, nobody cared and, as his mother died early due to drug overdose, nobody ever thought him anything. He hadn’t gone to school and there was no one who could provide him any other form of education. From when he was a child, he loved art. He made clay figures, which his father has been stealing from him and sealing, if they were good enough. If not, he always destroyed them, just to make him hurt. Deidara met a lot of cruel people but he was the worst one. He truly, deeply hated his son for no reason and whenever there was a possibility to cause him pain, he's been using it with a smile, beating him, letting his friends rape and torture him.

When he found a leaflet with a naked man's torso and a penis covered by the red cloud - a symbol of Akatsuki, in Deidara's belongings, he has gone mad. The boy had to hide not to get beaten again. He knew that from now on, he could never come back. This night he ended up at the door of the brothel, still dirty and neglected but with one hundered dollars and a plan. A truly mad, desperate plan, a piece of suicidal art created in secret along with saving money. It wasn’t completely finished but he had no choice. He had to do this. 

At the beginning he’s been brutally thrown out the door for looking the way he did. Despite this, he came back, proudly, with his head held high. 

"I came to talk with Pain" He said. The bodyguard, a tall man in a black suit looked at him, annoyed. Deidara showed him his fist, in which he held all of the money he worked so hard for earning. 

"And who the hell are you?" The men asked, this time truly confused. The boy forced himself to look straight into his small, angry, sharklike eyes.

"Someone, who has a proposition, yeah." He responded. "That I think he’d like to listen to."

 


	2. A Flower in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara speaks with Pain.

At first, he was led up the stairs, to the highest floor, and then ordered to wait. So he did. He waited. He didn’t exactly know how long but it seemed to be enternity. The corridor was cold and when he’s been finally asked to come in, he was shaking, partially because of temperature and partially out of nervousness. The room he entered, along with the bodyguard, seemed unpleasant, minimalistic and drowned in dimness. In the middle, there was a desk and behind the desk a men was sitting. His eyes were focused on documents, pilling up around him, like mountains.

"This dossee wanted to meet you." The bodyguard stated.

"Lead him out and don’t waste my time." They heard a cold answer.

"He said he wanted to speak with Pain. He paid," One hundred dollars has been placed in front of the leader.

"What is your business?" He asked with well audible fatigue. Deidara needed a moment to notice that the words were now directed to him. He tried to steady his breath and, with even less confidence than before, he stated.

"I want you to let me work here, yeah." 

"Lead him out." Pain said, again, turning to the guard.

"Please." Deidara tried to stop him. "I can start from now, yeah, I know how to do this! I’m experienced, just give me a chance! I’ll get as many clients as you wish, I’ll do everything!" Pain raised his eyebrow and, for the first time, looked directly at him. For a moment he glared at Deidara with contempt similar to the one which normally is reserved for dog’s excrement on the pavement, usually avoided with a big step. The boy had to focus to withstand this glare and not to curl up under it’s weight.

"In Akatsuki you don’t please to be fucked." Pain declared coldly.  "In Akatsuki others should please to fuck you," He lowered his eyes again and started to work on his documents. For him, the conversation has been finished and this time he didn’t even bother to order the bodyguard to lead Deidara out. He didn’t care if the boy was present or absent, he only cared for more important things. He treated him like air and this kind of treatment was worse than anything, even than being treated like the worst slut.

Meanwhile, near the door the guard started to get impatient. Deidara needed to think of anything that would draw leader’s attention to him again. Something that would make him worthy of his look and time, something that would be his golden card and an entrance to Akatsuki, the world of wealth and luxury, to life without fear. Something that would be his chance to earn real money and then...

"I guess I should lead him out, am I right? " The guard’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. Pain nooded and the men started to get closer. Deidara wanted to panic. He couldn’t let it happen, he couldn’t come back there. He would endure anything, he would do anything, he would work for ten, he just couldn’t be thrown away and meet his father.

"Wait!" He raised his voice in despair when the guard’s strong hands clenched on his arms. "I have something that will please you!" Pain didn’t even move. Deidara needed to tell him something specific, he needed to present the details.

"I have something new, yeah! Something you’ve never seen, that no one ever seen and experienced!" He started to speak loud and fast, desperate to make it on time. "I know you’ve probably seen a lot but I, I’m an artist, you know? I make clay figures!" Oh, what a pathetic thing he could say to a souteneur. "And I found out a new technique. It was not ever teasted but I promise I’ll do it, I’ll do it on me just please, let me work for you" Pain raised his hand giving the guard a sign to loosen the embrace. Deidara breathed. 

"I... worked with a lot of men... clients. When I found out about Akatsuki I knew I couldn’t come not knowing anything, having nothig to offer, yeah. And I came up with something that, at the beginning, I thought was impossible." He started to explain. "That it’s impossible to make orgasm a better feeling than it already is but I think I’ve made it. With clay." It sounded awful and pathetic but Pain didn’t laugh. He listened.

"Get to the point." He ordered. With shaking hands Deidara reached to his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, which he put on Pain’s desk. It was a plan and along with it there was a small, clay figure. His prototype.

"I thought... if I’d enclose a tiny explosive with a delicate material shaped like this..." He pointed to the piece of paper showing something that looked like a growing flower and then to the figure. "...and if I’d put it inside the anus... under the influence of thrusts the petals would open and cover client’s penis and when he would come, the explosive would explode and then..." He made it. Pain’s eyes where now pointed directly at him. It was not that glare he received earlier, now it was something different.

"Do you have a name for this extremely unfinished and idiotic technique?" The souteneur asked and for a moment Deidara forgot how to breathe. The name! How could he forget about something that obvious!?

"A flower in flames!" He finally said. "Cause it looks like a flower and is an explosive, yeah." His heart was beating fast and breath was running away.

 "You said you are willing to try it on yourself. It will probably kill or strongly damage you, do you still want to do this?" This time Deidara wasn’t so sure about the answer. He knew Pain is right. It was almost obvious that the person, who performed the experiment would end up barely alive if not dead. A Flower in Flames wasn’t finished, he couldn’t work out this part of the plan and then, he had no time. Despite this, he was sure that he couldn’t come back to the street and his old torments.

"I am, yeah." He declared. Pain shoke his head. He looked at Deidara once more. The boy was gaunt but his body was shapely and his face delicate. Eyes, average and grey-blue but his mouth looked smooth. What convinced Pain to give him a chance was the color of his hair, long and golden like if they were taken from a doll. An expensive, pretty doll for good boys. Pain was thinking. He knew Deidara has been used by plenty of men, that he’s not innocent and that if somebody would know, his value would be decreased as zero. Although he could try. The boy was ambisious and helpless, which meant that he would obey.

 "You truly are desperate." Pain said. Deidara knew he wanted to say "stupid". "Don't show it while working." The leader lowered his eyes again. The boy heaitated.  _While working_ _? Does it mean that..._

"Kisame will show you around." Pain continued. "You will not perform your Flower in Flames anytime soon. I need to think about it and test you. You shall wait until I will want to find out more." He waved his hand. 

A moment later Deidara and the guard - Kisame, were already outside the closed door. The blonde looked at the taller men observing him with amusment. He also smiled.

"Wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Kisame said. Deidara wanted to ask but his explanations came faster. "You'll meet them, you'll see. They're a band of freaks, I don't think they'll be happy when I'll bring them a fucking baby doll to take care of. Also, if they'll know that Pain himself will test your... experiment..."

"Pain... himself?" Deidara asked. Kisame shrugged. 

"That's what he said." He stated. Deidara's eyes lit up in disbelief. _Pain himself. The leader of Aktsuki wants to test his experiment by himself. That was an honor._

"Why the fuck are you still smiling?" Kisame laughed once again. "I swear I can't get you, ya know? Who would want to blow up his own ass... and Pain? You can just imagine what does the nickname means." The smile slowly dissapeared from Deidara's face and was replaced by fear. Kisame patted him on the back.

"Don't faint here." He said. "I also work, I have a client so if you want me to show you around we should hurry and believe me, you don't want to go there without me." He didn't wait. He just turned around and started walking down the stairs. Deidara breathed. 

_Whatever will happen, whatever I'll have to do..._

With stubbornness painted on his face he followed Kisame, ready to meet his new life.


End file.
